Yellowfang's Secret/Chapter 4
Chapter summary :Yellowkit is dreaming she is hunting. Just as she catches a mouse, Poolcloud's kits, Foxkit and Wolfkit roll over her as they are wrestling. Yellowkit wakes up, irritated that she didn't get the mouse, but soon she realizes that there is something different about the air around her. She looks out of the nursery and is shocked to find snow on the ground. She and her siblings don't realize what the snow is; Nutkit thinks it is WindClan's fault. Brightflower joins her kits outside and explains to them that snow falls from the sky like rain does. The kits begin to play, and Yellowkit soon finds that her thick fur causes snow to clump up and slow her down. Foxkit tackles Yellowkit, and the latter realizes Foxkit's smooth fur is what helps her run in the snow. :Yellowkit leaves to get a drink, joining Silverflame by a pool of melted snow. Silverflame doesn't look up; Yellowkit crouches to start drinking and a sharp pain shoots through her belly. Silverflame wonders about the snow and Yellowkit, seeing that her grandmother looked exhausted, asks her if she is all right. Silverflame assures Yellowkit that she is fine, and Littlebird comes out of the elders' den, commenting that the cold weather does nothing for old bones. She then asks Silverflame if she wants anything to eat; the old cat replies that she isn't hungry. Yellowkit convinces her to eat a frog, but Silverflame barely picks at her fresh-kill. After a few bites, she tells Yellowkit to finish the frog and goes back to the elders' den. :Sagewhisker arrives back at camp, and Yellowkit rushes over to ask her to have a look at Silverflame. Sagewhisker tells her that Silverflame is old; leaf-bare will be hard on her, but promises to check up on her. Yellowkit, however, thinks she should bring Silverflame some water, and goes to the melted pool to do so. As she looks for moss, she notices Brackenfoot training Raggedpaw battle moves. She watches, in awe of Raggedpaw's skill, until he notices her. Raggedpaw calls for Brackenfoot, thinking Yellowkit is spying; Brackenfoot tells his apprentice that Yellowkit is not spying and can watch if she wants. Yellowkit quickly tears away the moss and hurries away to give it to Silverflame. :Yellowkit enters the elders' den and offers the wet moss to Silverflame. Lizardfang snaps at her to keep it away from their bedding. Yellowkit resists the urge to hiss back at him and instead lets Silverflame drink from the moss. As she is drinking, Cedarstar calls a Clan meeting. Brightflower suddenly appears, scolding her daughter for running off; she had been looking for her. Yellowkit notices that Rowankit and Nutkit look unusually well-groomed and excited. She asks why, and Brightflower explains that the three of them are being made apprentices before giving her a quick grooming. As the other cats begin to come to the clearing Yellowkit wanders who her mentor will be. Cedarstar calls Rowankit forward first; she receives Finchflight as her mentor and is given the apprentice name of Rowanpaw. Next Nutkit is called forward. He is given Amberleaf as his mentor and the apprentice name of Nutpaw. Yellowkit thinks about how strict Amberleaf is and Cedarstar calls her name. Her mentor is Deerleap and she becomes known as Yellowpaw. She is satisfied with Cedarstar's choice and the Clan begins to call their new names. :As Deerleap and Yellowpaw begin to head out to see the territory, Yellowpaw feels a pain in her stomach and goes to see Sagewhisker. They find her in the elders' den, with Silverflame, who is very sick. Yellowpaw tells Sagewhisker she had a pain, but it was nothing, and Sagewhisker tells Yellowpaw to see her in the morning if it didn't clear up. :Yellowpaw and Deerleap leave to explore the forest, and as they go they see fox tracks. The scent is stale but Deerleap says they'll keep a lookout. They also see a ShadowClan hunting patrol, which waves a greeting to them. Yellowpaw slips in a snowdrift and when she climbs back out Deerleap says they're in an area that turns marshy, and is good for catching frogs in, in the summer. Deerleap asks Yellowpaw if she knows how to catch a frog and when Yellowpaw says no Deerleap explains it to her. They then, after a little traveling, reach the edge of ShadowClan territory and Deerleap shows her where the Twolegplace is. Yellowpaw sees a kittypet, and Deerleap explains about kittypets and Twolegs so Yellowpaw knows what they are.Then they keep moving until they reach the Thunderpath. When Yellowpaw asks, Deerleap tries to explain the monsters to Yellowpaw, but is puzzled herself by them. They also see the tunnel that is next to ThunderClan territory. Deerleap explains it's how ShadowClan gets to Gatherings. Yellowpaw thinks about Silverflame, and when she'd told Yellowpaw about a Gathering, and hopes Silverflame will be well enough to come to the next Gathering with Yellowpaw. Before they leave Yellowpaw sees Rowanpaw and Finchflight, but has no time to talk to them. They also see the Carrionplace. Deerleap explains what the Twolegs use it for, and about the rats that live there. Deerleap then shows Yellowpaw where ShadowClan territory ends and takes her back to camp. :When they arrive Deerleap tells Yellowpaw to eat something, then find a nest in the apprentices den. Yellowpaw first goes to see Silverflame. She races to the elders' den and upon seeing Brightflower demands to know how Silverflame is doing. Brightflower sadly tells Yellowpaw it's time for Silverflame to walk with StarClan. Characters Major *Silverflame *Deerleap }} Minor *Wolfkit *Poolcloud *Brightflower *Nutpaw *Rowanpaw *Littlebird *Sagewhisker *Brackenfoot *Raggedpaw *Lizardfang *Cedarstar *Amberleaf *Toadskip *Finchflight *Featherstorm *Archeye }} Mentioned *Scorchpaw }} Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Yellowfang's Secret Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages